


Fooling Around

by YouKnowI (HadToDoItToEm)



Category: Oregon Trail (Video Game), The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Think I get get away with tagging this as Oregon Trail fanfic?, Tho I am glad I don’t have to refer to him as McDoon in the middle of sex, also McDoon’s first name is canonly Henry???, cursed tbh, idk who’s looking for that, one (1) handjob and other ones implied, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadToDoItToEm/pseuds/YouKnowI
Summary: “Well, we make love on occasion.”///Cletus pines after McDoon





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I feel the need to write this

“Shit, Cletus,” McDoon whispered, his hands down Cletus’s pants, hovering above his friend. “Look at ya. Beautiful.”

Cletus gasped on the upstroke of his friend’s hand, clutching helplessly at McDoon’s shirt sleeves. “ _Henry_.” 

“Shh, I got ya Cletus. McDoon’s got ya.” 

They’d returned from a particularly good heist that evening, giddy with excitement from all their new stolen goodies. They hadn’t even had to shed a drop of blood, the family who owned the wagon off on a hunting trip. 

Later, laying there in the wagon together, watching the evening sun shine the last of its light through the canvas, Cletus had gotten caught up watching his partner. The sun dappled over his skin, making him even more of a work of art than usual.

Henry McDoon had laid carelessly back, arms behind his head as he detailed how well the plan had gone. “And someday, Cletus Jones,” he said. “We’ll be known far and wide. The Bandit King and his partner, a danger to every pioneer on the Oregon Trail. We’ll have all the money we can carry, all the girls we desire.”

”Ya really care about that stuff?”

McDoon has smirked up at him and laughed. “Well, as long as I got ya. The best partner a bandit king could ask fer.”

Cletus’ heart gave a flutter. “Yer not so bad yerself.”

It had ended, as so many evenings seemed to since they’d met fiveyears ago, with the both of them with their hands down the other’s pants, moaning into a kiss, and whispering praise that would be all but forgotten in the morning.

McDoon, having already come, growled into Cletus’ mouth and pushed his back to the roughly-made wooden floor of the stolen wagon, knees planted on either side. “Honest, I cain’t believe yer mine,” he said, pulling away for a split second. “I love you,” he’d whispered in Cletus’ ear, and the look on his face made Cletus sure he meant it. 

Not five seconds later, Cletus gasped and released into Henry’s hand. 

<><><>

Cletus was on cloud nine the rest of that evening. Henry’d said he _loved_ him. He’d realize that he didn’t  _need_ all them girls no more. He and Cletus would be more than partners, more than friends, he just knew it.

”Waddya say we head into Independence tomorrow?” McDoon asked as they were settling down to sleep around the campfire. “We oughta sell this wagon, buy another horse. We travel faster that way.”

”Whatever ya say, chief.”

<><><>

They arrived in Independence around noon and sold the wagon right away. McDoon sent Cletus off to get some supplies, seeing to the horse himself. 

Humming to himself as he headed to where they’d planned to meet, he spotted McDoon talking to some girl. He swallowed back his jealousy and called out to them, “I got the supplies.”

McDoon whipped around, sending Cletus a glare. “Shut yer mouth.” 

“Alright, alright, fine.” He wasn’t hurt by that. He wasn’t. He knew how McDoon operated. Yelling at him wasn’t unusual by a long shot. But this girl...did Henry love him or not?

The girl smiled coyly at McDoon. “Introduce me to your friend?”

”Well, this is-“

”My name’s Cletus Jones, I’ve killed three people.”

McDoon glared harder at him. “Shut. Up. Cletus.” They held eye contact for a while, the most intense staring contest Cletus had ever had.

”Ma’am, would it be alright if I got a word with him?” Cletus asked the girl. Before she could respond, he dragged McDoon aside. “Dammit, Henry what’re ya thinkin?!”

“What?” McDoon asked. “Is she someone important’s daughter?” 

“ _I’m_ someone important, Henry!” Cletus took a deep breath. “Did you even mean any of that shit last night?”

Realization spread across McDoon’s face, and he laughed that charmingly stupid laugh of his. “Cletus you crack me up. We’re just foolin around, we never mean any of it!”

Cletus’s face burned. He wanted to plunge himself into the Great Columbia River rather than stand here in front of his partner after fucking up so badly. “Right, just messin around.”

Just messin around.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I live on feedback


End file.
